Problem: Ana dives into a pool off of a springboard high dive. Her height (in meters above the water), $x$ seconds after diving, is modeled by $h(x)=-5(x+1)(x-3)$ What is the height of Ana above the water at the time of diving?
Ana's height at the time of diving is given by $h(0)$. $\begin{aligned} h( 0)&=-5( 0+1)( 0-3) \\\\ &=-5(1)(-3) \\\\ &=15 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, Ana's height at the time of diving is $15$ meters.